


Hit The High Notes

by ChaseDawg12



Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Ruby, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!Weiss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseDawg12/pseuds/ChaseDawg12
Summary: Weiss Schnee has passed on her inheritance of the Schnee Dust Company and her learning as a huntress to pursue a career as a singer. But, when Ruby and Weiss go into her dressing room to work on some vocal exercises, things get interesting
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Hit The High Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Please help I'm writing/posting WR smut at 3 AM based off the song quoted at the start of this smut and an idea from my girlfriend.
> 
> I really hope people can comprehend this and it's not awful. Instead of being rational and proofreading after sleep, I'm just uploading right away, and hopefully that was not a mistake

_ It's your undress rehearsal _

_ So take your clothes off _

_ Show me how you show off _

_ It's your undress rehearsal _

_ You da main attraction _

_ Lights, camera, action _

_ Undress Rehearsal _

_ Timeflies _

“Weissy, baby! How  _ are _ you doing, darling?”

“Ruby, I thought we literally talked at dinner last night about how I didn’t want you to talk like that.”

“Listen, if you want me to be the manager of your fast rising career, babe, I gotta start acting like the hotshot agents so I can fit in when we go to the award shows.”

“Aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself talking about award shows?”

She was not. Weiss Schnee was a hot name in the music industry, after it came out that she was passing up not only her share of the inheritance of the Schnee Dust Company, but she also was not going to end up a huntress. She was going to become a singer, and her first single  _ Police Be Mine _ , a love song about an outlaw falling for the cop that got her, was impacting Remnant Radio in a few days. Soon enough, everyone would know the name Weiss Schnee… and her agent and girlfriend, Ruby Rose from the startup label company Rose Records

“Ruby, you never even told me the agenda for today. Aren’t we supposed to do the music video for  _ Police Be Mine _ ?”

“Later, babe. We gotta go do some vocal exercises first, because we also need to record some lines for the video.”

“Vocal exercises? Since when do I, Weiss Schnee, do those?”

“Since your manager, Ruby Rose, read something that vocal exercises can in fact very much improve career longevity, as warming up your voice prevents vocal injury.”

“Ah, ok. Seems fine with me.”

“Excellent, now follow me into your dressing room, princess, and we shall begin.”

They walked into the room and looked around. It was pretty spacious, plenty of lounge area, and a full walk in closet with all outfits needed for the video.

“Alright, follow me to the mirror. Stare straight at it, and close your eyes.” Ruby said a little sternly as she locked the door behind them.

Weiss obeyed every command immediately, drawing a “good girl” out of Ruby. She smiled at that. She was really a compliment whore, but she didn’t care. She loved it too much to think about Ruby feeling her up and how  _ damn good it felt _ … wait,  _ what? _

“R-Ruby, what are you… doing?” she said a little reluctantly, hoping the question wouldn’t make her stop. Ruby was hitting all the big turn on spots already. She really did know her damn well.

“Nothing, baby, I’m just beginning with an exercise to warm up your vocal chords.”

Slowly but surely, Weiss began to lose every article of clothing she was wearing, until her body was fully exposed, ready for the redhead artist to do as she pleased to her. She started by worshipping the body before her, trailing kisses over every inch of what was hers, and all of it was hers. The lower down she went along the body, the deeper Schnee’s breaths got. Heavier and heavier the breathing got, until her lips reached the singer’s clit. Once there, she stopped her kissing trail, and rather gave one quick lick right over it, inciting a lip bite and a soft moan out of Weiss, and then whimpers when she began trailing kisses back up her body.

“Oh, you liked that, huh? Well, I need to execute the entirety of this exercise, but maybe if you’re a good girl, I’ll come back down. That sound good, princess?”

Weiss showed her agreement through a lip bite.  _ God, am I actually just a compliment whore or do I have a praise kink? _ None of this mattered in the span of sheer moments, as Ruby’s tongue began to play and tease those gorgeous white breasts of her partner in any and every way imaginable, sending every thought Weiss had in her head out of it, and replacing them with feelings of pleasure. These feelings only grew as the lips went back up further, and as soon as the lips passed the shoulder threshold, up to her neck, kisses became love bites. Love bites turned into sucking on her neck, lovingly yet hard, almost like a vampire. Each hickey making process drew a deeper and deeper moan out of Ruby’s client until the neck was completely covered in marks. Once the territory was sufficiently marked and claimed, she began devouring the lips of her girlfriend, which was returned with similar energy and hunger. That was, until Ruby slipped a finger into her companion. Then...  _ then  _ the fun truly began for the evening. Every kiss from Ruby was no longer met by one from Weiss, but rather a heavy breath, or a moan, or even a light “mmm”, “oh”, or “yes”. It wasn’t until a second digit was in, and she was hit with a “mmm  _ fuck yes _ ” that she knew the moment had arrived. She dove down, and while the two exploratory fingers kept sliding in and out, her lips wrapped around the clit just above and began sucking on it like it was a miniature lollipop. This pure enjoyment of her woman’s features and body was only matched by the enjoyment of what these actions caused, her partner to arch out and scream unintelligent sounds of pleasure, before ultimately coming and slumping into her chair. A head pat and “good girl” got a happy purr out of the very content Schnee. Ruby began walking to the costume closet, massive grin encompassing her features.

“Th-that was a nice vocal exercise, Ruby...”

“Oh, you think we’re done? That’s cute,” she snickered as she pulled something metal from out of the police suit, “that was just the warmup. Now, we have to test the vocal range. Stand up, hands out.”

Weiss again obliged immediately to her commands, which was answered with handcuffs put on and locked onto her wrists. She was then promptly guided to the couch in the lounge area of the room and thrown onto her back, arms held above her head with the cuffs making it impossible to move them at all in that position. She slowly started thumbing the sore clit to warm her partner back up. While doing this, drawing soft whimpers and wavering breaths from Weiss, she looked at her and said “What I’m about to do… you need to test your singing range. I need you to… no, I bet you can hit the high notes for me.”

This was met with a single nod.

“Very good… now, I can tell you’re absolutely  _ soaked _ because I can tell you’re flowing like a waterfall. So let me clean up my mess real quick.”

She began lapping up the… mess she made, outside at first but slowly moving closer and closer to the source. The closer she got, the more her whimpering turned into soft moans, her soft moans turned into loud moans, the loud moans turning into “Uh”s, “Oooh”s, and “Mmmm”s. Louder and louder, until Ruby’s tongue began… penetrating. “ _Oh LORD FUCK_ ” she wanted to scream so bad at this massive sudden rush of pleasure she had never felt before, but couldn’t as her mind couldn’t comprehend speaking out loud at the moment. God, Ruby had done most things to her before in the bedroom, how had she never ever done _that_ before, and even more shockingly, do it so naturally… do it so well. All she got out whenever she tried was another unintelligent scream, louder than the one before it, and a loud “MMMmmMmm OOOOOOH” as she clutched tight onto Ruby’s hair as her eyes started to roll back into her head.

“I-OOH--R-RUBY YES… FUCK FUCK MMMMM”

_ God this second one was even fuckin better than the first one _

“I… wow… Ru-... I…”

“Nuh uh uh. One more lesson today, but it’s more of a live performance lesson than a vocal check. My advice is… always give ‘em a grand finale they will never  _ ever  _ forget.”

Weiss wanted to question what the hell Ruby was talking about, but after Ruby rummaged around her bag a little bit until she pulled out a strap on, she understood immediately. Ruby had to pick her up by the waist herself because Weiss could barely stand on her own at this point. As she put on the strap on, she held Weiss in doggy style, always her favorite position in these kinds of situations. Then, she slowly pushed it in and pulled out until there was a smooth constant transition. Then, she started to do it a little faster and harder. Each passing moment, Weiss hummed a little “mmmm” louder and louder with each thrust that was tearing her apart in all the best ways. She couldn’t even stay up in doggy on her own after a few minutes, so Ruby had to hold her up by clenching her hands onto Weiss’ hips hard to hold it firmly in place. Soon enough, Ruby was ramming it in there good and Weiss was screaming for the sweet release of bliss.

_ “OH! OH GOD FUCK RUBY PLEASE...PLEASE FUCK… _ ” She kept screaming different combinations of these select few words as these were the only thoughts not hazy in her mind right now as she inched closer to her last bliss of the night. God this hurt so  _ good _ . Why didn’t she do this more? God, she would kill for the climaxes she had been having today again, but she was about to reach the last one soon.

“Ruby… eat…. Please!” she barely moaned out as her mind turned into mush.

“Oh, you know I’m more than willing to oblige to that request, my queen.”

She bit her tongue after she said that, but released it in time to scream unholy sounds as her best climax yet was hitting like a tsunami of pleasure, and then she came once more. 

Her eyelids were like bricks at the end of it all, her body unable to move a centimeter. She was content with her afternoon. Ruby was even more so, as she lapped up the mess she had made even worse and uncuffed her girlfriend and client.

“Who was a good girl today?”

“I-...I…”

“Shh… yes it was you. And good girls get cuddles after the fun is over. Would you like cuddles, queen?”

“Mmhmmm…”

*bzz bzz*

“Ok baby, let me take this really quick and then I’ll cuddle up with my snowflake.”

“Hi Rose Records, this is  Ruby Rose, how  may I help you?  Oh no sorry, she’s exhausted after…

Her voice trailed off in her ears as she drifted into a deep, peaceful slumber. At some point, a body nudged her than wrapped her arm around themselves. Had to have been Ruby, but she was too tired and content to care as she began to drift off into one of the best sleeps she had ever had.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first ever solo smut and it was written mostly between 1-3 AM my time, so let's hope it came out comprehensible and good
> 
> As always I appreciate kudos and comments. Thanks!


End file.
